the Last Path
by Dildo-Man
Summary: With nothing left in Paradis except Eren Yeager and his half-brother Zeke, Eren used his Titan's ability to it's fullest with Zeke's assistance allowing him to transfer his full consciousness to his past self years prior to their current time. How will Eren use his head to save Eldia's tragic destiny without it getting blown.
1. Chapter 1: the Last Path

**AN: Rewrote the whole chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the Last Path**

Sound of the earth's rumbling echoed around the island of paradis as hundred thousands or millions of approximately sixty metered giants laid waste on the planet. Progressing forward nothing escaped from the giants' path but the ground. All structural establishments and humans alike were heavily pounded to the ground all kissing the dirt.

Eren Yeager along with his half-brother from his father's side Zeke Yeager stood at the middle of all the destruction and death existing around them. Both men stood as they spectates the shadows of the giants' one sided onslaught.

"Eren is this what you've been planning all along?" Zeke asked towards his brother who stood in front of him, his dark long hair swaying from the impacts made by the giants' steps despite with the long distance.

He waited for an answer from his brother yet none came out from his mouth, infuriated he rushes through his brother grabbing his shoulder forcing him to look at his direction and tightly grabbed his brother's collar "Answer me!" He yelled right to his brother's face.

Despite his older brother's outburst and grabbing his collar tightly Eren's expression remained unchanged. Despite the deaths of his loved ones, comrades and friends alike that could possibly bade by his hand Eren remained stoic still possessing the unreadable expression he wore since he regained all of the memories of his powers from past to future.

"Brother… please… answer me…" Zeke pleaded his voice wavering as tears started to fall from his eyes along with his precious glasses he always wore.

"…Xavier-san…" he sobbed continuously his hand slowly letting go of Eren's collar.

"I thought we were the same Eren, I thought that you and I shared the same dream… to save eldia" his eyebrows furrowed glaring at his brother's lone figure.

"… and yet you killed everyone… along with your so called comrades…" he continued.

"Is this the freedom you've sought Eren?"

"I do feel free right now" Eren answered with a monotone voice, Zeke surely knew he saw a glimpse of his brother's shift in expression a rather a pleasant emotion that he hasn't saw until now.

"Is this freedom really worth it?" Zeke asked regaining his composure.

"I do feel something is lacking as if it left a gaping hole in my heart" His brother answered his voice still carrying the same tone as earlier as he touches his chest and holding the fabric before letting it go as he looks up at the blue sky.

Picking up his fallen glasses Zeke cleaned it up before wearing it again despite the irritating cracks that is a nuisance to his eyes. He maintained his composure knowing that violence won't bring back his dream and Xavier's looking at Eren straight and observing him "So what now?" He asked causing his brother to look back at him.

"hmmmmm… maybe I could do it" Eren mumbled as cupped his chin his voice still enough for Zeke to hear.

"Do what?" he asked with curiosity and despite the hopelessness and grief Zeke felt a slight of hope from Eren's words no matter how unrecoverable their situation is.

"I won't tell you though" Eren bluntly answered which struck Zeke upsetting him at the process.

"I do have an Idea to avoid all of this" Now this caught Zeke's curiosity, still he's not an idiot who'll dance around from his brother's palm.

"Tell me how and I'll believe you" he asked with seriousness on his tone. Eren doesn't want to share his information still if he really did manage to do it even if Zeke knew what his powers are it won't give him any merits.

"You don't know the abilities of the Attack Titan am I correct?" Eren asked seeing his older brother nod as a response.

"The holder of this titan has the ability of foresight" the statement of his brother caused Zeke's eyebrow to rise up.

"Meaning the ability to see the future?" Eren clarified he can tell his brother's stilling curiosity base on his eyes despite him covering it with his damaged glasses.

"If the past me saw all of this he might try the other ways, take the other decisions I didn't chose"

Not content on his brother's answer he asked "How does that help us change our current situation, the past was already embedded and look at us now!"

"My memories right now can affect my past self and also the previous holders of the attack titan's decisions and with that maybe we can change this outcome" Knowing that his answer is not enough to convince his older brother he added "but maybe if not just influencing my past what if I brought my past self my whole current memories"

"Are you speaking of time travel?" Zeke fully caught on.

"Ah, yes theoretically maybe…" Another vague answer he received.

"Then why didn't you do it more earlier and maybe avoid all of this" Zeke questioned something is telling him that his brother has another motive in mind just like what he did earlier before the rumbling happened. The fact that his brother in a sense stabbed him in the back by not going along with his eldia euthanasia plan is also the reason of his distrust to his brother's new plan.

"Well I can't tell you" Eren answered as he scratches his cheeks causin Zeke to doubt him even more.

"And how do you propose?" Zeke asked knowing that the conversation is heading nowhere.

"I could also send you back in the past if I make contact with you giving you your current memories to your past self only if I managed to successfully travel to the past" The answer might sound ridiculous but now that he has seen some miracles the paths can do Zeke found Eren's answer as plausible. Now that he knows that Zeke felt the temptation to go along with his brother's near to impossible plan.

'_It's too good to be true' _he thought.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" Eren added along with his unreadable expression making it for Zeke difficult to read his hidden motives.

Although the time he hasn't spent much time with his brother all this time with him made him grasp a little of his brother's real character he could only describe him as a monster even more than he himself and his country.

Still inside of him he hoped that maybe this time he'll do it and save eldia, avoid more bloodshed and minimize it, there is a chance now and after all it is better than what he have right now who has nothing left but a brother he couldn't trust completely.

Reluctantly he threw all his inner conflict aside and accepted his brother's absurd of a plan.

"Where do we start?" Zeke asked now walking nearer towards Eren shifting his glasses as he walks.

"By this" Eren glanced at his right hand whom he raised slowly "with a shake hand" he continued.

Kind of ironic to Zeke to him it looked like shaking hands with his brother signifies as a truce accepting all good and bad on both sides. With a beat he raised his left and shook his brother's right hand.

At the time they made direct contact a jolt of electricity formed between their hands and swallowing them whole sending them to the realm of what Zeke called paths.

Arriving at the area both Eren and Zeke met the ragged girl whom Zeke called to be Ymir Fritz the progenitor of the titans. Eren was the one to walk up first followed by Zeke who kept glancing at his brothers back.

"It's your decision…" Eren stated with his usual monotone voice.

"… brother" Zeke heard lastly from Eren before closing his eyes diving to his thoughts more deeply than ever also thinking of his brother's hidden agenda before casting it aside completely, opening his eyes now filled with resolution…

He roared.

A roar full of entrusted wish and hope.

After roaring out his order the girl Ymir set off walking towards the blinding tree of light and upon being engulfed fully by the light Eren slowly dispersed to a light green dusts floating towards the realm's aurora. Zeke's eyes tracked Eren's glowing dust in the aurora following it until it was swept out to his sight completely.

"You better not lie this time… brother"

**-x-**

What Eren first felt upon returning from the paths was huge amount of dizziness as if his brain is a jumbled mess right now from memory overload accompanied by the loud ringing on his ears making him screech from pain despite of all he'd came through. Recovering himself he saw his dad's glasses which he was holding earlier before he arrived from the paths.

Looking around the place was a very dark forest and from his nose he noticed a scent of a titan corpse lying around near him. Scoping the area images of him being injected with the titan serum from his father flashes in his mind.

"Ah" Eren finally realized as he felt up his head still recovering from the memory overload.

It was the day of the fall of Wall Maria and the very same day his mother Carla Yeager was devoured by Dina's pure titan form.

As slowly as he recovers from the memory overload, Eren recollected on what he needed to do first and slowly walks out from the forest only to accidentally tripping himself from a hand the only thing that remains on his father's corpse.

As clumsily as he gets up still unused at his new body and memory overload Eren took off knowing of the approaching figure of Keith Shadis his father's friend and also the head instructor back when he was still on his trainee day or he's about to…

When Keith arrived at the place where Eren first woke up from his time travel, Keith only saw the corpse of a titan and a person's left hand which he assumed to be the remains of the whole body. He later discovered the identity of the left hand from the wedding ring the hand wore much to his distress was Grisha Yeager.

Knowing that Grisha Yeager was devoured by a titan inside the walls he decided to search for his son Eren Yeager which was accompanied earlier by Grisha based on what he remembered lastly from his late friend.

He called out some soldiers that were still active on the day to search for Eren but found nothing even the child's belongings. If Grisha was eaten by a titan then… as painful as it was like learning the death of Carla Yeager he deduced that the boy was also devoured by the same titan that ate Grisha.

About the titan corpse Keith wondered on how it was killed clearly there was a titan corpse when he found Grisha's remains.

In the next morning words that a titan was able to reach through Wall Rose and devoured both father and son who first saw it swam through every survivors of the titan invasion in Wall Maria. Despair creep through their minds from the thought of having a single titan sneaking through the walls and thanking gods that the titan that managed to sneak through Wall Rose were killed before even more people die from it's grasp.

Mikasa Ackerman is the adopted sister of Eren's, the Yeager family adopted her after Eren killed Mikasa's abductors and also the one responsible for her parents' death, since then she were often seen beside Eren wherever he goes.

When she first woke up the first one that struck to her mind was Eren and because he's the only one family left she got up immediately from the solid ground she slept on earlier and started searching for Eren's whereabouts. She first searched in the line of crowd only to be met up with the depressed form of Armin.

Armin Arlert is the sole childhood friend and a very close one to Eren and Mikasa he too grew up with them in the Shiganshina district one of the outer districts of the fallen Wall Maria. He survived alongside with his grandfather. When he first woke up before Mikasa he first noticed the disappearance of his close friend Eren and tried to search for him without bothering waking Mikasa up as he wanted to let her rest, Armin searched for Eren knowing of his habits to venture out before meeting his grandfather and giving him a dread news regarding about his friend and his father, reminding him how harsh reality always was.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked with a clear worried tone on her voice.

Much to his despair Armin managed to grab a hold of himself telling Mikasa about the death of his closest friend alongside with his father and like he expected from her Mikasa didn't believe him first and continued her search for Eren only for her to be swallowed by the harsh reality later that day.

**-Hours earlier -**

With his Titan form and experience on how to use it Eren managed to reach the docks in a matter of hours. He found it difficult at first near the walls because of the flooding amount of titans inside Wall Maria but managed to pass them otherwise.

Thinking about his future movements Eren decided to venture towards Marley and fulfill his promise he made with Zeke. He knew that alone he can't take on the warhammer titan alone which was the first to came out from his mind and that it would be best to amass his powers first before returning inland.

The idea on staying in the island and approaching Historia as he waits for Zeke almost stopped him on his tracks but disregarded it anyway as he prefer to start connections with the other people outside paradis. To create and set up a way to destroy Marley's propaganda against the eldians.

Arriving at the docks he prepares a hideout knowing that ships from marley often visits the island to send eldians to turn them into a mindless titan, he found it as a way for him to sneak his way in to Marley. Surveying the whole area he found a good spot as a hideout to wait and prepares himself from a sturdy path ahead.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**AN: Leave your thoughts in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: Within the Enemy's territory

**AN: Rough chapter wasn't fleshed out, just wrote it for me not to forget it. Might add and change stuffs later who god knows when :/**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Within the Enemy's Territory**

It only took Eren almost a month to wait for another one of the Marleyan ships to arrive, it seems like these Marleyan Soldiers captured a lot Eldians this time or at least based on his thoughts. There were three Marleyan Ships the one in the front seems to be the ship carrying his fellow kin the other two just behind it seems to be the escort all soldiers completely on guard as they surveys the island.

His best way for him to sneak into the one of the ship is by swimming into the sea with the hole he dug up and climbing to one of the ships. For that to happen he needs to wait for the soldiers from Marley to appear at the top of the wall that stands as the border and as soon as he saw them he snuck through his hand made hole.

Luckily the amount of Eldians they hold is more than enough for Eren to swam on to the sea and climb at the deck. Before completely climbing at the deck completely Eren peaked out first to see all the soliders' attention, it seems that all the bastards are busy watching the whole show.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AAARRRRHHHHHHH-"

***BOOM!***

There was a lot of cackling Eren heard when he finally got up to the deck completely, all Marleyan soldiers watching the titanized eldian as it chases the bait as if it was an entertainment. Thankfully Eren's not hotheaded enough to kill all the soldiers like once back then at his time at the 104th trainee corps, the idea of massacring the soldiers caught his mind but ignored it as he found his fellow kin's sacrifice as necessary.

Going inside the storage room of the ships Eren made a good hiding spot for him to wait for the ships to arrive mainland.

**-several hours later-**

Arriving at the docks of Marley Eren waited patiently at the storage room spending most of his time on making up his plans. He started first on how to get an faux identity thankfully he knew a lot of useful people on Marley whom he knew could be counted well at plagiarizing his own identity.

There is also the way of playing as a war orphan which is an easier approach than to seek help on plagiarizing his own identity. _'Hmmmm that's it'_ he nodded at the latter plan cupping his own chin. In this time Marley is busy defending their borders and furthering their territories as they ensure their place of commandment in the world.

A war orphan is to be expected at this time of war, one of the ways he could play as a war orphan is to act as an amnesiac boy who was traumatized by the deaths of surrounding him also as an advantage as an orphan there is a plausible chance for him to be enlisted to a military training facility.

And once he became a soldier and proved himself useful to the country he might be able to make contact with Zeke and the Tybur family without suspicions, he's been itching to get the Warhammer Titan's ability since he arrived here.

With his entry now in mind Eren came out from his hiding spot, stretching his muscles as he surveys the storage room. With his small frame despite with some active soldiers guarding their respective positions Eren stealth his way out of the ship and thanks to his small frame he managed to successfully execute it flawlessly.

**-x-**

"Do you remember your name boy?" An elderly woman asked in a very delicate manner to the battered appearance of the black haired boy, carefully approaching him making sure that she doesn't trigger a bad memory to the boy.

"…ah…" The boy opened his mouth pronouncing the right words.

"…re…n"

"Ahren?" the elder woman clarified the boy responded with a slight yet stiff nod. Knowing that the boy endured and saw a lot of tragedy the woman made a space for the boy, letting him rest until he fully recovers from his wound.

After making the boy asleep the elder woman left the room silently.

"So… how's the boy?" asked by a younger feminine voice outside the room.

"He was traumatized too much that it made him repress his memories…"

"That bad huh…"

"What should we do Sister Anetta we don't have enough funds and orphans kept piling up in the orphanage at this rate we'll…" The younger female asked with a clear worried tone.

"Shhhhhh Miss Bella let's not talk here, we might wake up the boy"

"Apologies Sister Anetta"

Unknown to the two the boy they took in was listening, carefully observing and analyzing the situation, as the two went away somewhere he resumed his sleep.

Took days for the boy to fully recover his wounds but despite his body completely healed, his memories didn't return. With a blank memory the boy struggled on communicating with his peers playing with the other children and assisting on handling the crops. Didn't take too long for the boy to became one with the orphanage.

And so the time passes…

Enlistment to enter the military fliers came flying every district in the Marley, when those very same fliers reached the orphanage a lot of pre-teen orphans took action by joining the enlistment along with them is the amnesiac boy Ahren.

**-2 years later-**

"Private 1st Class Ahren Weismann! Commander Zeke has called for you" a female soldier greeted the now long haired Ahren.

As a Marleyan Soldier Eren or his new name Ahren Weissman, he didn't took long for him to become a soldier and get thrown in the front lines. With his wits and experience in a similar field Eren blew past his peers when it comes to promotion as he proved himself by accomplishing near to impossible missions for the Marley as much as he dislikes the idea on serving his sworn enemy.

Because of his accomplishments he earned the trust of the higher ranking officers and some notable enemies he knew whose loyal to the Marley cause. All the sweat and blood finally took fruition as he finally got to meet with his older half-brother Zeke and fulfilled his promise.

In this past few months Eren has been exchanging letters with Zeke as a way to discuss their future plans mainly about gathering their own force to fight with them against Marley and planning on making them make connections to the other countries. The two brothers hasn't yet agreed on how will they use the coordinate.

Entering Zeke's room as a greeting Eren first made a formal shakehand with Zeke before sitting.

"…"

"It's good to meet you Private 1st Class Eren Weissman" Zeke greeted as he once again sat up to his sit.

"Your next mission is to assist the rest of the warriors and assist them regarding their search for the coordinate" the bespectacled man stated as he reads the documents from the higher ups.

"It won't be a solo mission, Pieck will accompany you"

"We know that you just came out from a difficult task, but now that we have time we'll have to take any chances we need to get the coordinate" as a confirmation Eren nodded.

"She'll be waiting for you at the docks"

With a salute Eren took off.

"_I'll be waiting for you at the paradis brother"_

**Chapter End**

* * *

**AN: also from here on out I'll be using the manga/anime/game as a material since next chapter might focus on the trainee corps and please give me some insights about some stuffs to add in this chapter since i really skipped a lot(probably a lot of mistakes too) and i don't have any ideas so... leave it in the reviews i guess?**


End file.
